Super Loud House
by Darth Chronos
Summary: Can the Loud family stop mysterious deaths in Royal Woods? They will have the help of a new friend. Rated m for future chapters possible lemons.


**Carry on my wayward son**

 **For there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no** **more**

 **Disclaimer I dont own "The Loud House" or "Supernatural"**

On a cold October friday Lincoln Loud walks home with his new friend John. John is 11 slightly taller than Lincoln with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing blue jeans and a Black t-shirt with the logo if an 80's metal band on it. "That was a tough test." said Lincoln. "Yeah it was." Answered John.

The boys arrive at the loud house and head in. "Mom, Dad i brought a friend home we have to work on a project." After a few moments of silence Lincoln shrugs "I guess no-one else is home yet. Would you like a drink." "Sure." John answers. The boys head into the kitchen. Lincoln grabs two Cokes from the fridge and hands one to John who immediately opens it.

"Lincoln can you help me with my new poem?" someone says scaring both boys. John jumps spilling Coke on his shirt. "John this is my sister Lucy, Lucy this is John he's a new kid from school." Lucy seeing his wet shirt says "Sorry" "It's ok I have a spare in my backpack." Answers John. John takes off his backpack and pulls out another t-shirt with the cover art off a 70's rock album on it. He then pulls off his dirty shirt and puts it in his bag and starts to put his clean one on when Lucy asks "What is that?" pointing to a symbol on the left side of John's chest. "It's umm... nothing." John answers while quickly putting on his shirt. "I know I've seen that somewhere I just don't recall where." Lucy replies. "Well we have work to do." Lincoln says.

Upstairs in Lincoln's room the boys work on their project till around 7:00 pm. "Well I'd better be heading home. I will come back in the morning so we can finish our project." John says gathering his stuff. As he leaves Lincoln'sroom he sees a girl in mostly purple when she sees him she nods and says "Nice shirt dude." "Thanks." John says. "Zeppelin Houses of the Holy 1973 right?" asks the girl. "Yeah most people don't know that several Zeppelin songs reference The Lord of the Ring." John says. "Right on, Zeppelin rules. By the way I'm Luna since Lincoln isn't going to introduce us." Luna says. "Hey, I didn't want to interrupt." Replies Lincoln. "Well I have to be getting home, Maybe we can talk more tomorrow." John says. "Sounds good dude." Luna replies. The boys continue to head downstairs.

As the boys enter the Living Room Mr. Loud calls from the kitchen. "Hey Linc can you come help me with supper?" "Yeah, Let me show John out." Lincoln replies. The boys go out the front door. "Well I will text you in the morning after breakfast." John says. "Alright see then" Lincoln replies.

 **John's House**

John opens his front door and announces his presence "I'm home." "Alright suppers almost ready, Why don't you set the table." comes a reply from another room. "Ok" John says as he starts setting the table. A few minutes later a man and woman come out of the kitchen with supper they carefully place the pans on the table. "How was school today?" asks Johns adoptive mother Maya. "It was good the teacher gave us a group project. I'm going to go back out tomorrow to work on it." John answers. "Ok if you need anything let me know." Johns father Kreig says.

After supper John goes upstairs to his room and closes the door. He starts up his laptop and watches videos till he gets tired then lays down to go to sleep.

 **Loud House**

Lincoln Loud is laying down on his bed reading a comic book when someone knocks on his door. "Come in." He says Lucy comes in holding a very old book. "What's that?"Lincoln asks. Lucy sets it down and opens it to a certain page. On the page is a Pentagram within a sun burst. "This was on your friends chest. It is very old magic it's supposed to prevent demonic possession." "Ok I wonder why?" Lincoln replies. "I don't know but I knew I had seen it somewhere so I had to look it up." Lucy replies. "Well I'm not going to worry about it right now. Goodnight." Lincoln says reaching for his comic "Alright goodnight." Lucy says as she leaves

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story.** **Let me know what you think any feedback is appreciated. This chapter took around a week to complete I dont have a lot of free time right now I do plan to continue. This is a "Supernatural" crossover, right now I dont plan to have Sam, Dean, or Cas make an appearance but I might change my mind.** **The song at the top is "Carry On" by Kansas 1976.**


End file.
